


Get well soon

by Darlos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlos/pseuds/Darlos
Summary: For Deeco, who made a cutie AU for ZoSan with Aoi-their kid
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	Get well soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deecon on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deecon+on+twitter).



> For Deeco, who made a cutie AU for ZoSan with Aoi-their kid

-Aoi! Do you need any help?

Zoro asks his daughter if she need somethings, or else

~~~~~

Sanji got sick today. That makes them worried. How will cook dinner for them? Then Aoi got an idea: She will! Of course, Aoi is a daughter of greatest chef! If he can cook, she can too!

~~~~~

-Salt, two table spoons. Pepper, one table spoon...

The smell is better than she thought. How great it is. Aoi can't wait to see papa's happy smile. If it works, they can't be worried about this problem anymore. Daughter of the masterchef is also a master chef, hehe

-WAH!!! IT'S BURNING!!!!

Well, maybe not this time...

~~~~~~

-I told her, but she said "No" -Zoro sigh- Well, at least it looks better then mine before.

Aoi is still crying. It's so nasty, and horrible. Who can eat this awful dish like this? What a same, she thought. Maybe she is not a good chef like his papa...

-Ah! Wait!

While she was thinking about that, Sanji just smile and give it a try

-Not bad. It's delicious, Aoi. You are the great chef.

-Really? -She's suprised- But it's... It's burned, and I...

-Nah, this one made me felt better -He keeps eating- Will you cook for me next time?

Aoi is so emotional that she rushed to his bed, so fast she almost fell over the dish. With the happy smile on the face, she nods and hugs him tightly

-I will. Next time will be better! I promise!


End file.
